Love
by omegafire17
Summary: Even though Sakura is sometimes hopeless with love, her instincts were right; Kuuga had changed. That much was proven when he remained in a relationship with her, willingly, even if his public-level affection seemed lacking compared to most couples. Now though, with both of them a fair bit older, what's next? SakuraXKuuga, mainly rated T, but some hints of M.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Maid-Sama, nor any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As mentioned in the summary, pretty much T-rating, and the hints at M are a few bits of non-detailed, very light lime. A few choice words, and some 'implications', but otherwise not _that_ much to be worried about, or I think so - still just in case, you've been warned.**

 **Takes place after my three-shot 'Caring', but isn't required to understand this one, or least I should help it isn't :P**

* * *

"So, what's this about, Kuuga?" Sakura asked, a little wondering.

One hand supporting his face, he had a small smirk. "Well first off, it's gonna be personal, Sakura" he said, a little knowing. "Kinda out-of-nowhere. Could likely turn your face red too."

Before, such statements always tended to make her nervous, wondering what he might say/do... today it still kinda did, but she's more comfortable around him. So while the implications made her a little flustered, she'll be okay with anything he could say, so long as it wasn't outright mean or embarrassing.

"Like what?"

A few moments passed, Kuuga still smirking a little. "Well after awhile, our kisses started going from simple to a little deeper-"

Sakura tried not to gulp, even as her heart beat faster.

"-but otherwise, we've done nothing but the common stuff" he noted, before tilting his head. "Now though, I wonder."

Even though it was put simply, she got the gist in an instant, and gasped- wait, did he really want to- to- does he!?

His smirk widened a bit, she instinctively knowing it's because he sometimes found her reactions interesting, particularly the embarrassed and shy ones, along with happy variants (sometimes). "Truth be told, I might have started having such thoughts awhile ago, but I kept them canned" Kuuga said mildly, just a bit more intense, even as her heartbeat got faster. "After all, it could've easily been too soon, bring back 'taking advantage' tones, and other such annoying things to deal with."

"B-But now?"

He gave off a little hum, still not moving. "But now, perhaps that's changed" he said, more sly, "Perhaps you might be feeling such urges-"

Oh man, his playful teases always did their best to make her gasp, and she barely avoided it this time!

"-or perhaps you'd be willing to try, but cautious. Who knows?" Kuuga continued, leaning straight-up, fingers near his chin in a mock-thoughtful gesture as he looked off to the side. "Of course I'd adjust to how long, how much, and all that junk, but I don't know what you think, Sakura. Or even if you're thinking about 'that' at all."

Even with her embarrassment, the anticipation of what he's implicating - and all the shy warmth that followed - Sakura felt she understood. Even if Kuuga thought about starting, the possibility about it being too soon/a step backward with herself/the others had held him back; now he'd brought it up first, rather than just trying it in the middle of a kiss.

And that helped a lot; Kuuga could be forward, but he always did it within boundaries.

"Well-" Sakura tried, trying to find the right words. "I-I wouldn't say no, if it was within reason. But Kuuga, what would you choose to do?"

For a moment, there was a hint of inward struggle, if his glance and mouth working were any indication- perhaps trying not to imagine things? "At the moment, I only wanted to find out what you thought, Sakura" he said, lower but normal. "If you were up for anything, great, and if not I'd be resigned to wait. Without such an answer, I'm not sure how far I'd like to go."

He glanced at her then. "Plus I could get carried away" Kuuga said, more short. "I doubt you'd appreciate that."

Sakura just smiled, briefly holding her hands together - she knew Kuuga refused to treat her badly. After a few seconds, she stood up and started moving- he noticed right away but only looked at her, semi-surprised when she took his hands, and leaned a bit toward him.

"Well maybe, but we'll find out, Kuuga" she breathed softly, to a small reaction from him. "Either way, I know what you're saying: that we both need to agree before anything happens."

Kuuga slowly nodded after a second, smirking again and fingers curling against his. "In that case, one question" he said easily, eyebrow arched, "When you say we'll find out, would that mean you're ready now - however little or much - or would you rather wait?"

Perhaps it was the warmth, but she wasn't having difficulty right now; just a little shy excitement.

"I don't think I'd mind, as far as right now" Sakura whispered, more gentle. "But if there's anything _you_ want to do, I should know. It can't all be about what I want, Kuuga."

At that, he quickly glanced away, trying (and failing) to hide the slight redness that resulted; whenever he got unsure like that, he usually had trouble looking at her. Sakura nearly giggled, but after a moment she reached up and touched his cheek, making him jolt- gently, she turned his head to face her, her expression soft. "I know; I'm 'too nice', right? Or something like that?" she asked, a little teasing herself, slowly taking off his glasses.

His mouth moved a little, but rather than words, Kuuga suddenly kissed her, hard- she squeaked at the sudden affection, even as his free hand gripped the back of her head. It was short enough that when she tried to return things, he'd already pulled back, leaving her to catch her breath even as he looked at her.

"You are too nice, Sakura" he breathed, low yet intense. "Sometimes you even go overboard about it, yet you still love and understand a guy like me. Why wouldn't that be a good thing in my book?"

Still wondering over the last kiss, Sakura quickly (and instinctively) answered that with another one, not that he was surprised. "Oh, Kuuga" she whispered- then she hitched when he intentionally breathed in her ear.

A little chuckle, if slightly more breathy. "Normally things go a certain way" he breathed, a bit more mild, but his holding-close efforts were bringing her into a seated position beside him. "I say we should do something more equal, before we potentially start anything."

"L-Like what?"

"Like if you decided to sensually feel my chest, if just over my clothes, I'd be free to do the same to you. Nothing more, nothing less, and no waiting; what do you think?"

Hearing that, Sakura felt her face heating up, because that's- that's really something!

An eyebrow slightly raised, if inwardly-focused this time. "Hmm- now that I've said it out loud, that should only apply to our private affections" Kuuga mused, faint. "Otherwise we might see each other in swimsuits or something, and that'd involve us in more than we're prepared for, or want to do."

Yeah, that definitely would've been too much to deal with, even if she's trying hard not to imagine it... the idea could be adjusted to though.

"I'll think about it, Kuuga" Sakura whispered, before trying to distract herself, via little kisses in various places-

-he moved a little, but didn't stop her. "Fair enough, I guess" he breathed. "And Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"You never did answer: how far would you want to go? Or if you don't know, how fast or slow? Gotta give me something to work with."

She thought for a few moments, feeling Kuuga against her body, even as her efforts paused for a bit. "A few small steps should be okay" Sakura whispered to him. "After that, we'll see."

"Mmh."

/

Well, he'd asked for an answer and he got one- just can't overdo the definition of small step. And no matter the result, see just how Sakura reacts to the 'idea' he had...

"Well then" Kuuga breathed easily, mild; Sakura stirred, looking at him close-up and therefore missing his hand. "Guess I should first test what 'small step' means, but without going over a line."

For a half-sec, she looked ready to ask what he meant, at least until she distinctly felt a finger trail onto her torso- then she squeaked. He wasn't directly on her chest, as he was careful; he kept his hand angled to avoid any real contact, and his finger only traced the skin (and clothes) in-between... he didn't note any outright-bad reactions, but the surprise and 'trembling'(-in-realization) is still in play, so there's that. He looked at Sakura, trying to keep his breath steady and his finger from straying - meanwhile her mouth was open, panting and cheeks red from his move, nervous and a bit flustered yet quickly feeling some wonder. He quite enjoyed the sight of her redder cheeks/flustered expression, so he smirked a little: "Like I said, this is a little test" he said, if with slightly more effort than he'd have liked. "Do I take that reaction as a 'go-ahead'?"

A slight deepening in the redness, but otherwise less reaction than he'd expected- guess she'd half-expected such a statement from him.

"Go ahead, take your time, Sakura. I'll just continue this little rub until you decide."

As soon as he finished though, Sakura's hand grasped his wrist, which made him pause... however, she only held it and didn't otherwise move. Kuuga felt confused at the signal, so he looked at her again; for a bit, her eyes seemed to be shining, looking between their hands and him - cheeks red, expression flustered but also different from before, and her breath panting a little.

 _"What's going on in your head, Sakura?"_ he thought to himself.

She made a sound to herself, almost warmly contented or something... then her hand moved his-

-and despite himself, he nearly full-on jolted upon contact with her chest.

Not just a subdued squishy feeling, thanks to her clothing, but he could also feel a slight-yet-steady thump underneath. Kuuga was a little in disbelief, thinking she's truly that nervous/excited despite having done that, at least until experience told him better. He felt the usual rush of hormones, semi-enticed to do things before he clamped down on them, knowing that's _not_ going to happen unless he's certain about her reactions. Still, even with this, the impossible-to-miss sensations under his hand kept distracting him... particularly since clamped or not, he'd like to do a little more...

But first thing's first.

"Oh, Kuuga..."

He struggled a bit, as hearing that new tone made his body heat up, somewhat. "S-Sakura, you-" he started, before having to start over; his voice had sounded strange. "Are you sure?"

After a little pant, her only answer was to stroke his cheek with her free hand- while he was 'reeling' from this sensation (usually his gesture to her), Sakura kissed him for a long time, something he instinctively returned. When this affection left his hand where she'd placed it, Kuuga mentally slumped for a little, feeling she'd done this just to surprise him... then he got over that, and began moving his hand. While a little hazy, he noticed that she was less vocal than he'd expected - not that she didn't make sounds, but quieter and not-very-frequent. Yet the heartbeat he felt was as fast as before, and he didn't doubt whatsoever that Sakura was feeling very warm, among other things.

Thoughts about why came to mind, but they were difficult to focus upon; he'll consider the answer later.

Beginning to push a little, Kuuga managed to lean them both sideways, and Sakura didn't resist- then they were laying down, still kissing and everything. Her hands moved through his hair and/or down his back, occasionally back to a stroking grip... admittedly he could handle them, but were still 'threatening' to rile him up, making things more tempting. To distract himself, he put new attention into the motions of his hands - both now on her chest - causing her to start squirming, if still less vocal than he'd expected. And once he'd really gotten into the kiss, began to open his mouth during it, something Sakura certainly didn't oppose...

In fact - much to his own shock - the moment Sakura's mouth opened, the tip of her tongue touched his upper lip.

Shy one moment, then surprisingly bold the next, having more sides to her than his initial impression of a loud, excitable fangirl. That's the _feeling_ he got, nearly lost in his reactions, wondering why they didn't do this sooner before that was swept away, leaving him to make a small groan.

Her tongue seemed to pause, as if worried she'd overstepped-

-hardly.

Yet even with the new sensations and slow-building warmth, he resisted the urge to return things even harder. Instead, with a little effort, Kuuga kept the affections to the same level as before, tapping her tongue back with his (to her little squeak).

Still, his keeping things to that level payed off; after adjusting, Sakura soon got back into it.

During a break, catching their breath: "Kuuga, you're so gentle" she whispered, this making him pause. "I didn't think you'd be that way with me, not at first. I-I thought you'd be a little rougher, even with everything you feel."

"...even if you think that, don't say such out loud."

Her eyes half-opened, making a sound - but whatever she was gonna say, he shut her up with a kiss. "I'm not offended, but I am sorta serious, Sakura" he said, barely managing a little smirk. "In private I might allow you to say that, once in awhile, but in public I'm gonna have words for you."

Because of their affections, Sakura's cheeks remained red, then she rather-shyly glanced to the side- not because of his words though. "Sorry; I just needed to say that, even once" she whispered, voice soft and eyes closing. "Kuuga... you really have changed."

For a moment or two, his mouth curved.

"Well maybe, but I'm still not done with you yet" he spoke, a little sly; the resulting squeak was gratifying to hear. "Right now, I intend to be in charge for a little. Work my hands down here-"

To emphasize his point, he did a little 'squeeze', which nearly threw her head back.

"-and perhaps a little extra as well. Emphasis on 'little'."

"Ah-mmh. O-Okay."

/

Sakura thought she'd felt warm before, but this was even better than she could've imagined- maybe it's overplayed, but it's true. Even now, she's struggling not to gasp whenever Kuuga's hands moved... oh wow, it feels so wonderful, and it's still just over her clothes...

Mmh, and she didn't want it to stop; maybe that's why even she's a little surprised, at how quiet she's being.

After a few minutes: "You wanna know something?"

"H-Hmm?"

His breath touched her face, and her eyes half-opened to see that he's very close- his red eyes were enticing, and his mouth set into a little intense smirk. "Whenever I think about your experience with other guys, even if the most you might've done was kiss, I get irritated" he said, making her heart beat really fast. "And when I think about how I'm the first one to do _this_ to you, I feel satisfied. Get the picture?"

For a few seconds, Sakura couldn't answer because her heartbeat was in her throat.

"Heh. So what do you think happens, when I consider anyone potentially getting this far, Sakura?" Kuuga asked, slipping a bit closer, making it even more intense. "Maybe some thoughts about how to show that you're mine-"

"Kuuga, wait!"

She didn't yell it, but it was a bit forceful- he just seemed slightly confused, while she was panting heavily.

"I-I get it" she whispered, almost 'trembling' from the sheer warmth; such a rush of sensations his words had brought. "You like saying things like that, wanting to see my reactions. I'm not against it, and I even like it lots of times, b-but this is too much right now. Okay?"

A few seconds passed, then his fingers passed near her lips, lightly tracing- the sensation made her stir, as that's new. "Well Sakura, you're right" he whispered to her, no longer intense. "Saying all that for real would be too much, even if I'm entirely making it up either."

Sakura felt another brush of warmth, wondering how much was real- even with their experience together, he still had this way of making her feel so much. "What does that mean, exactly?" she breathed, curious underneath everything else.

"Heh" he breathed, near her ear now; she almost made a sound. "It means I was seeing how you'd react, if I thought of you in a possessive way. As if you were mine; does that agree with you, hypothetically?"

"W-What did I say about 'too much', Kuuga?"

He said nothing; just traced his fingers through her hair, seeming to linger on the bands that held her hair up.

"Mmh" Sakura breathed, resting on her side now, lightly touching her back to his chest; he didn't move, but she smiled. "But even still... I can't deny the thought makes me happy. You being possessive over me Kuuga, considering me yours in your own way- it embarrasses me a little, but I really like it too."

After a bit, his hand came around to her cheek, sorta-gently turning her head to look at him- he was smiling, just a little.

"Well then, guess I'll start acting possessive every now-and-then, unless various other things I've done already counted" he breathed, slightly mild. "But there's also a question I want answered."

"Huh? What-what question?"

As if anticipating that, his other hand came in-between them - when she looked, a little confused, she saw a simple gold ring sitting there.

For a moment, it's like her brain stopped working; Sakura could only look at this, blinking... then: "AHHH!"

T-That can't be what she thinks it is!

Kuuga moved somewhat at her squeak, as it was pretty loud, but otherwise he didn't seem bothered. "About as I expected" he mused, if fainter and with redder cheeks. "Still, the question..."

Maybe it was the pause, or her through-the-roof emotions, but Sakura found she couldn't keep quiet: "B-But I'm not ready for that, Kuuga!"

It's partly the truth, as while nothing could make her happier than _this_ , she didn't feel ready at all - physically, mentally, finance-wise or anything intimate! Even with her love, she knew it took more than just their feelings, and it just- it just- gah, she couldn't even think beyond that point!

For his part, Kuuga's entire reaction seemed mixed... somewhere between confused surprise at her outburst, and a later thinking-this-over bit, before he let out a breath. "Guess perfect's out the window. Oh well" he muttered, before looking at her; he was a bit more intense, mouth set. "Sakura, it's a little different than that. I ask, some things happen if say yes, but then we wait to make it official. Because despite how sudden it is, I agree: neither of us are ready to make it official right away, for a lot of reasons."

She still couldn't think, but her through-the-roof emotions suddenly faded into 'daze' level.

He's- Kuuga's really-

Maybe it's her reactions, but something seemed to start easing Kuuga back into a normal, confident tone (if still intense). "Well, not 'official' official, at least yet" he mused. "Still, it'd definitely make our relationship status loud and clear, and would give us time to adjust to things... including potential problems from fangirls. Some still haven't gotten over you being my girlfriend, so you'll need to be careful."

For a moment, Sakura remembered times like that- it quickly faded though, as her heart seemed near-to-bursting.

Not with shock; definitely warmth, even love.

"Kuuga" she breathed, love-struck. "You... you really want to marry me..."

He raised an eyebrow at that, but after looking at her, his expression gave off an 'oh, she's saying that as an expression' vibe- he knowingly shook his head once, smirking for a little. "Well, that's one way to put it" Kuuga admitted, in an interesting tone. "The way I'd put it, Sakura? You're not one of those girls who I'd play with but get nowhere, like I used to do in a bad way, or even someone I'd date for awhile but then it's over." He paused a little, cheeks a bit redder as he glanced away. "And I- I don't want you to be either of those" he finished, closer to muttering.

To anyone else, not directly saying it might've been off-putting; she knew better, and hearing those words only increased the warmth. Sure, maybe he wouldn't directly say some things, but Sakura found it rather charming - after all, he never hesitated to say what he thought, but the rarer times when he couldn't showed his shyness/embarrassment/other things. She always liked seeing that side of him, just as he did her more forward/'bold' sides... mmh, even if he sometimes didn't want to show them. The thought of them being together forever, even if the full implications might take awhile, just felt so right to her...

Sakura quickly brought Kuuga down, kissing him several times- while it took him a little to return, he didn't exactly mind. Her fingers found his hand, moving over the ring's curves... then she took it, slipping it on her finger with a thrill.

Deep down, she wanted nothing more than to squeal and hug him tight, expressing everything in her heart... but that'd have to wait, as he wouldn't appreciate her 'ruining' this moment.

He looked at this for awhile, before his eyes closed with a smirk, if with redder cheeks. "Before I could even ask properly" he breathed, voice having an undertone of relief. "Still, the fangirls are gonna explode over this; you'll need to be prepared, Sakura."

"I know" she whispered, experience telling her it could get messy - but with this ring, her warmth (even happy-tears), she's too happy to be worry about that. "I'll be okay, Kuuga. I won't care what they say; I'll just prove we love each other."

Kuuga lightly, playfully poked her forehead. "Just choose your words carefully" he said knowingly. "If you go overboard, you might not just embarrass _me_ , but give the wrong impression to the fans."

"Mmh- I'll do my best" Sakura breathed, even warmer. "But they'll ask when too."

He paused for a bit, thinking. "I'll say we're not in any hurry, so maybe a year or two; that should be enough for us to handle things" he said easily, shrugging. "And for the fangirls to settle down, somewhat."

He was about to say something else too, right until her hand moved- he glanced down, as now her hand's gently moving over his chest. Unless you counted the occasional moments, like where Kuuga had suddenly drawn her into a hug (and she'd instinctively settle her hands there), this was the first time she'd done something like this.

But well, he'd been doing the same to her; it's only fair.

After a moment, Kuuga looked back at her, eyebrow raised and cheeks still a little red.

"Well, we were in a- a l-little 'mood' before" Sakura whispered, a bit shy again. "I want to return the favor, Kuuga."

He said nothing, but slowly moved closer to her - she had to adjust her hands, but his stopping an inch away only made her feel warmer. Still without a word, all she felt was his breath, the one hand that moved into her hair again, as well as her feeling his chest over his clothes.

"Already making things equal, I see" he whispered, a little intense (with the smirk to match). "Mind if I continue? Or would you rather 'just' work on me right now, Sakura?"

"I- I wouldn't mind, if you kept going."

"Heh."

After that, he'd suddenly kissed her - she wasn't against it at all, including when his hands returned to her chest.

* * *

 **Maybe not the traditional 'romantic' proposal, but I think it works with these two characters. Hopefully you all agree hehe**


End file.
